Watching Insheeption
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: The Team watches the South Park episode where they're made fun of. Arthur and Eames make a bet.


"I can't believe were watching this." Said Arthur looking at the big TV screen in Saitos personal theater.

"It said 'Insheeption' darling." Eames replied. "We need to see how well _South Park_ mocked us."

"Great." Ariadne leaned into Arthur. "They're going to draw me as one of their wide-mouthed Canadians."

"It's all for comedy." Eames reminded her. "Besides, no matter what people say, you're very pretty."

"Thanks Eames."

"So are we going to watch this or not?" Saito asked, looking over at Cobb.

"I'm just fast forwarding to the parts with us in them." Said Cobb. A frame popped up of them bursting into a room where Sharon Marsh was standing. Cobb rewound and hit play.

"_You should have waited for the experts to get here!" The first guy yelled to the second guy._

"_Who are the experts?"_

_The door opened and in order came Cobb, Saito, Yusuf, Eames and Arthur. They were shooting their guns at nothing but the wall and Saito fell back shot. _

At this moment, Ariadne cried in ear splitting laughter. Saito mentally face-palmed himself.

"_Get that door closed, keep me covered!" Cobb yelled._

"My lips are not that big!" Eames shouted.

"It's a TV show." Arthur reminded him.

"_Good you're here!"_

"_What's the sitch?"_

"I never say that." Cobb chuckled.

"No, that's Kim Possible." Said Ariadne.

"_Four people in there all stuck in the middle of one's dream."_

"_We need to move them all to the next dream level before the projections kill them!" Arthur spat._

"_What next dream level?" Sharon asked._

"_Ok look, right now their all trapped in a dream." Cobb explained. The first guy started playing his own background music. "We need to go in and put them under to go into a dream within a dream!"_

"_Why?" Sharon growled._

"_Because in the dream within the dream, we can protect them from getting to Limbo!" said Arthur. The men still had their guns pointed even though there was no one threatening in the room._

"They completely left me out." Ariadne noticed. "Good."

"_What's that?" _

"_Empty scary dream space." Said Eames. On TV, he didn't have an accent or end his sentence in 'darling'._

"They did me completely wrong in this show!" the Forger complained.

"They got your shirt right." Said Arthur with no hint that he was joking. Eames glared at him.

"I might not pull off suits as nicely but I do look better with the collar." Eames bragged. "Just ask your girlfriend darling."

"I didn't say a thing." Said Ariadne, her head turned from Eames.

"_So like a nightmare?" Sharon asked._

"_No, like a nightmare within a nightmare!" Yusuf called._

"They didn't get my accent right either." The Chemist looked over.

"_Why can't you wake up from that?"_

"_You can but someone has to kick you awake from the nightmare!" said Arthur._

"I don't always yell." The Point Man looked at his girlfriend. "Do I yell?"

"No."

"_That doesn't sound very difficult." Said Sharon._

"_It is!"_

"_Why?"_

_Saito cried out in pain._

"_We don't have time for this!" Arthur roared. _

"_Ok fine! So you're going to take my son to the dream within the dream and then what?"_

"_Then we go into your husband's dream!"_

"_But your husband will think were in Hasslebacks dream!"_

"What the hell?" Ariadne laughed. "And why did they make Arthur's lips so big?"

"So it's a problem with him?" Eames growled playfully. "Thanks a lot Ariadne."

"They got your lips just right."

"_Ok wait, who's Hassleback?"_

"_I am." Said the football player who came out of nowhere._

"_Ok… wait, no! Why do we need a football player?"_

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Arthur.

"_Sometimes, thoughts of my dead wife may infest themselves as trains." Said Cobb._

"_Are you all saying go into a dream and take that dream into their own dream?"_

"_Not all the time, just this once." Cobb told her._

"_It's so complex and cool!" Arthur exclaimed._

"I'd never say that." Said Arthur.

"That was so mean." Ariadne put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine." Said Cobb. "I told you I was finished with her."

_The men got in the room and opened up the PASIV. Even the briefcase was made incorrectly because instead of pricking themselves, they put suction cups on their temples. _

_Pretty soon, they went down along with a football player and a group of firefighters._

"What the hell is this?" Yusuf asked. In the next scene when they saw themselves, they were running through the woods shooting their guns at nothing.

"_Just keep shooting!"_

The last scene with them had Mr. Macky as a child try to take on his school rival. The rival and his friends are shot suddenly and the team came in.

"What the hell?" said Eames.

"_Get the perimeter secured, make sure they're dead!" Cobb shouted._

"_What the hell?" Stan snapped._

"Isn't that the truth." Said Ariadne rolling her eyes

"_We got 'em! The bad memories are dead!" said Eames._

"They forgot my accent!" Eames complained again.

"I doubt your accent is even real." Said Arthur.

Cobb paused the episode. "Well I think we all know that if they made the cartoons exactly like us, Saito would sue them."

Saito got off the loveseat and went into the corner of the room to make a phone call.

"I'm glad they didn't include me, because I'd have a bouncing mouth and solid black eyes." Said Ariadne. "The way they interpreted Canadians is very offensive."

"But it's a show." Said Arthur.

"The Canadians are the only ethnicity in the show with bouncing heads and beady black eyes." She argued. "Have you seen the movie? Oh wait, of course you haven't."

"You wouldn't last through the first ten minutes darling." Eames mocked.

"I think I can." Arthur sneered challengingly.

"I smell a bet." Said Eames.

"Don't bet." Cobb insisted, secretly begging.

"Your gonna lose Arthur." Ariadne told him.

"I'll bet." Said Arthur.

"Good. You have to watch the whole South Park movie without stopping."

"And if I win…" Arthur stated.

"I'll come to work in a banana costume."

Ariadne snickered and almost fell to the floor laughing.

"If I lose, I'll dress up as you." Said Arthur with a smirk.

"It's on!" said Eames shaking his head. "But your going to look ridiculous at work dressed up as me."

Saito returned, hanging up his phone.

"What did I miss?"

"Arthur and Eames made a bet." Yusuf explained. "If Arthur can watch the South Park movie, Eames will have to come to work in a banana suit. If he doesn't, then Arthur has to dress as Eames."

"Who were you talking to just now?" Cobb asked.

"The South Park people." Said Saito.

"Did you sue them?" Ariadne asked.

"I bought the show."


End file.
